


Don't Wait, for Skies Will Fall in the Meantime...

by The_Lonely_Jupiter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fantasy AU, Fuck Canon, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Maybe a little bit OOC, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, author is trying their best, orphan purpled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Jupiter/pseuds/The_Lonely_Jupiter
Summary: In the twisted world of the Elven and the Fae, the governments shall turn against each other when a dark magic sweeps the land, controlling anyone it can get it's hands on.What happens when a group of strange teenagers are forced to be the ones to help rid the land of it's foul curse and save the world?What if some of them aren't even supposed to be alive, hunted by both governments?[AU created by cordeliasept, go check out their story if you haven't already, A Dais at Daybreak] :D
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

_It was dark, nothing was visible, he couldn’t see._

_What was happening? Where was he?_

_He didn’t know at the moment. All he knew is that it was peaceful._

_His back was heavy, and his head hurt. He couldn’t move. But he felt like he didn’t need too._

_A slight burning sensation spread across his chest._

_He thought for a moment… his brain seemingly coming back to life._

_His body felt tingly, like when your foot falls asleep._

_It felt almost… euphoric…_

_So amazingly peaceful, that it scared him._

_It was the calm before the storm, and he was about to experience one hell of a storm._

**..........**

A small house sat in the middle of a forest; magnificently large trees branched out overhead. The trees seemingly reaching up to the heavens.

Some few people lay sound in the cottage, the morning only just beginning to dawn, the sun rising slowly into the sky.

Light shone through the window, illuminating the small room. Dust particles slowly drifted across the room, only becoming visible due to the bright rays of sun.

The occasional bird song could be heard from outside, the beautiful creatures calling out to all the others who cared to listen.

The soft sun warming their face was enough to wake an inhabitant of the home.

The man, easily identifiable as a member of the elven people, his spiked ears, rough skin, and his strong figure being enough to give it away.

He sat up, blonde hair falling over his eyes, after a moment moving to tuck it behind one of his pointed ears. Sighing, he stood up, taking a few steps to open up his window, letting the cool forest air seep into the room. The soft chirps of the birds outside became more clear.

Eventually he moved to get dressed, knowing that there were things that had to be done today. Slipping on his dark green robe, striped hat and his homemade sandals, he stepped out of his room. Heading to the kitchen he made a few sandwiches, halnut and sarlo berry, the boys’ favorite, as well as his.

He then walked down the hallway that led to the other rooms, most of the residents still sleeping. He softly knocked on each of the doors, reminding them to get up and eat.

The first one out was the second oldest of the other four, curly brown hair sticking out from under the large maroon beanie that was snug on his head, and a warm yellow sweater, accompanied by a pair of black jeans. Two pointy ears stuck out from the sides of his head, barely being visible due to the beanie and brown curls. Soft coffee colored eyes landed on the oldest of the house, a smile being brought to his face as he made his way over to the family table.

A mumbled greeting was heard before the elf stuffed a sandwich into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the sarlo berries as it settled on his tongue.

Then the oldest walked out. Long, pink hair tied up in a messy bun, the excess hair coming from the bun and resting on their neck and shoulders, clear rimmed reading glasses sitting low on their nose. They wore a white, long-sleeved undershirt; they were also adorned in high-waisted khaki pants with cuffed ends and a gold pocket watch in their front pocket. A dark brown belt was also wrapped around their waist, fitting snugly on their hips. Their sharp, pink ears drooped lower than most and the more peachy color of their skin gave way that they weren’t fully elven, and more of a piglin hybrid.

Their eyes still had slight bags under them, a subtle hint that they were _not_ a morning person and only decided to come out because there was food on the table.

The second oldest then started to lightly pester the pig hybrid about how they looked ‘dead’. Though the latter didn’t mind and, much to the former’s dismay, just started to stuff their face with the delicious sandwiches.

Then the final two doors opened and the two youngest stepped out at the same time, smiling brightly as they made eye contact. The younger one then broke into a rant about his dream from last night, the other listening intently while they strolled down the hallway.

The youngest had his signature white and red t-shirt on with a forest green bandana tied around his neck, he also had a dark red hoodie tied around his waist, and his beaten-up khaki pants that had multiple patches of different colored fabric, covering holes and stains in the pants. His bright blonde hair gleamed in the natural light that came from all the windows in the house, some strands on the side had been braided by one of his older brothers, bright sky-blue eyes clouded with happiness. Two sharp ears had made themselves present, aimed higher than a 45-degree angle on the sides of his head, though one of the ears had a small part on the side that was missing, the boy just saying that it ‘added character.’

The second youngest, though the shortest, had fluffy brown hair that hung down, covering his forehead, though the rest in the back was pulled into a small ponytail that kept the hair off of his neck. He was adorned in a black, long-sleeved, fitted undershirt that hugged close to his skin. The fabric was a new sort of technology, the fabric woven in a way that still allowed cool air to pass through it but made it so that you weren’t too hot or too cold. Over that, he wore a green short sleeve, button down shirt, it had a few of the buttons missing but it still fit him well. He also had on scuffed up jean shorts that went down three quarters of his thigh, a black belt hung loosely on his frame.

But the boy had one thing that set him apart from the others, if you looked closely enough at the brown tuffs of hair, you could make out two skinny antennae, though he was part elven—the two not-so-round ears being enough to prove that— he was also part bee.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t born with the certain gene that gives you wings, the elven gene being the more dominate one and preventing any sort of wings from growing. Though it was also a blessing, for if he sprouted wings, he would immediately be hunted down and killed by both the elven and fae governments, hybrids of the species being illegal and anyone who committed such crime would have to watch their kid die in front of them and then be killed as well.

All of the people in the small cottage didn’t believe that the government was right for that, not really caring about the whole discrimination within the species, rather, caring about the general well-being of the people.

The boys strolled down the hallway shouting good morning to the others before grabbing a few sandwiches and stuffing a handful of them in their mouths before continuing their conversation happily.

“Toms don’t talk with your mouth full.” The eldest reminded the teen who was currently spraying small bits of food at a disgusted Tubbo.

“Yea you’re getting it all over me!” the short brunette shouted at the blonde. To which the latter just burst out laughing and continued to eat the sandwiches.

Then a bang was heard, everyone turning to a perfectly pissed off Techno with a scared yet offended-looking Wilbur at their side.

“I told you to stop poking me.” Techno’s monotone voice said, though there was a hint of annoyance.

“That doesn’t mean you try to stab me!?” Wilbur responded, holding his hand close to his chest.

Everyone now took notice of the dagger sticking out of the table, the handle still in Techno’s palm. The oldest in the house sighed as the two teenagers started giggling. Techno turned back to the sandwiches and continued eating, removing the knife from the table and sticking it back into their belt. Wilbur eventually sighed and grabbed another sandwich, letting a small smile settle on his face as the two teens started to talk about what they were going to do today.

Soon enough, all the sandwiches were gone, and the two boys were racing to get their shoes on, excited to go outside and play in the morning sun. Techno had volunteered to go into town for groceries, Phil opting to clean up the house, and Wilbur going off to go settle by the river, having done a lot of chores yesterday.

Tommy and Tubbo grabbed their explorer map and bolted out the door, heading deeper into the forest. They jumped over fallen logs, once Tubbo accidentally tripped on a vine, ending up in the other wheezing while ho got up and hit him in the head with a random stick he found on the ground. Causing both of them to laugh harder. But eventually they made it to the clearing that they always hung out at.

They sat down in the soft grass, giggling about something that they had said on the way there, the two boys laid out their map of the land, all the explored areas being marked and drawn in with great detail. The two decided that they were going to head east more, saying that they haven’t gone that way in a while and the forest had begun to get thicker.

The blonde then stood up and offered a hand to Tubbo who took it and pulled himself up. They started walking east, laughing at the weird little bugs as they flew across their faces and climbed up the trees.

They then spotted the tree line where the forest had begun to turn darker and was full of more trees and vines, glancing at each other as a cool breeze ruffled their hair they smiled and continued walking deeper into the forest.

“I hope that there are some new bugs that are in here, it’d be nice to add more to my collection” the brunette smiled

“Maybe, I’m just hoping that we can maybe find a really cool tree or some shit” the blonde responded pushing the shorter with his elbow.

The two continued walking until Tommy stopped Tubbo, crouching down and pointing straight ahead. There was a large meadow up ahead with a ginormous tree that stood in the middle, bees and small birds flew around, dancing in the wind.

Just then something had touched Tommy’s shoulder and he let out a loud shriek, launching himself forward and spinning around.

Only to see a violet butterfly floating in the air, flapping its magnificent wings. Tubbo laughed and held out his finger, the butterfly immediately landing on it and slowly opening and closing its wings.

“Jeez Tommy, it was just a little butterfly!” Tubbo giggled, reaching out to pet the butterflies head.

“Well it scared the shit outta me! The motherfucker just landed on my shoulder out of nowhere?!” Tommy pouted

“I wish I could talk to butterflies; you would think I would be able to due to being half bee” the brunette said as the butterfly took off again, making sure to get really close to Tommy’s face on the way out.

The blonde huffed and blew the hair out of his face.

“Stupid butterflies, anyway, I thought I saw someone under the tree, I couldn’t make out what species it was but there was definitely someone over there…” the younger said, his gaze shifting back towards the tree

“Yea… I can’t help but feel like I’m being watched…” the brunette mumbled out.

The two slowly turned to face each other, mischievous grins spread across their face and they both yelled out “Race you there!”

Both of them scrambled over each other to get to the tree, Tommy tripping Tubbo when he was ahead, only for the other to respond by grabbing the other’s sandal strap, causing him to collapse.

In the end, Tubbo beat Tommy to the tree, the latter sulking about it and pushing the other. They then searched all around the tree for any hints of other people who were there, though finding nothing. Tommy then climbed onto one of the low-hanging branches, helping Tubbo up after that, both of them sat on the huge branch, it being wide enough to be one of their bed’s.

Though they couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched…

< … >

Violet eyes narrowed at the two boys that sat atop the big tree, though the stranger couldn’t find a bone of hate in their body for the two boys.

Just then a butterfly landed on the persons shoulder,

“Yea, they're fine, they won’t hurt us” the stranger stood up from their hiding spot in the tree-line,

_“and we won’t hurt them…”_


	2. Butterflies in the evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies... a beautiful species really

They sat at the edge of the tree-line, watching the two figures that sat atop the tree, sleeping.

It was beginning to turn night as the sun hovered low in the sky, he decided that it was best if he woke the two elves up, hopefully it wouldn’t cost him.

As he stood up, the small butterfly flew in front of him, stopping his movements.

“What?” He said cocking his head to the side. The butterfly just hovered there, flapping its beautiful, vibrant purple wings.

“Fine, then you go wake them up…” the figure grumbled, pointing the insect towards the boys.

The butterfly then flapped its wings harder, turning to the boys. As soon as it got close to the boys, the insect scanned them for the best place to land on, deciding on the bridge of the blonde boy’s nose. The butterfly’s legs tapped the boy’s nose, efficiently causing the blonde to scrunch his nose and try to itch it. The winged bug then tapped the boy’s eyes causing the teen to grumble and wake up, rubbing his eyes and then making eye contact with the little bug in front of him. The teen then screamed, waking the bee hybrid up. The latter started to giggle as he saw the butterfly’s bright wings covering Tommy’s face. Their attention was then brought to the sun that hung low in the sky. They conversed a bit before hopping down from the tree and running back towards where they first came.

The butterfly returned to the stranger, landing on their hand.

“Thank you, Champ…” the boy said. The butterfly’s antennae shook with joy, wriggling their wings a bit. The other just breathed out and smiled at their little friend’s joy, patting their head a bit before standing to go back out to the tree.

The soft grass reached his ankles, some weeds coming up to his shins. He was careful to avoid stepping on any flowers, for Champ would have been very upset and start yelling at him. He carefully moved up the hill, stopping at the low hanging branch and lifting himself up, his form may look frail and weak, but he was very strong compared to opposing beliefs of others. His black boots swung up, catching a piece of bark, allowing him to pull himself all the way up and resting on his stomach. Suddenly a tiny voice filled his ears,

“ _Why don’t you just fly up_?” the teen looked on to see the butterfly sitting in front of him,

“Meh, didn’t feel like it—” the teen stopped what he was saying, turning to where he heard a small gasp, his heart rate sped up and his breathing turned shallow.

_‘Had the two came back?’_

_‘Had they seen him?’_

Suddenly he closed his eyes and focused on far back behind the tree-line, hoping that he would be able to carry himself all the way there, suddenly he opened his eyes and in front of him were the two boys from before, thankfully their backs were turned. He held his breath and made his way up a near-by tree, sitting atop one of the middle branches, listening to the other two boys on the forest floor.

< … >

“Did you see that?!” the blonde panicked, grabbing ahold of the brunette’s shoulders, eyes wide and hands a bit shaky.

“I did! There was a person right? And they had wings! They looked like the butterfly from earlier! The- the purple one!” the brunette replied, a wide smile on their face as they put their hands on the blonde.

Both elves were crouched down, holding onto each other, foolish smiles on their faces. The figure figured he could introduce himself, steadying his breath before hopping off the branch and landing on both feet, causing both boys to whip their heads in his direction. He drooped his wings and smiled a bit, besides, if they wanted to run off and tell the government, he could just simply… kill them.

“Hi, I’m Purpled.” The teen introduced himself.

Both boys shared a look with each other, eyes wide and smiles growing ever so large.

“I’m Tubbo!”

“I’m Big Man TommyInnit!” The brunette, now dubbed as ‘Tubbo’, whacked the blonde on the back of the head.

“You can just call him Tommy.” Tommy grumbled something then rubbed the back of his head, turning back to the stranger.

“What are you?” Tubbo said standing up, causing the other teen to grip his dagger in his pocket.

Purpled had pale, dirty blonde hair that swept across his forehead, a small amulet hung across his forehead, hidden under his hair. The amulet held an ender pearl, the dark blue and teal mixing together, making that of a darker teal ombre. The teen was taller than Tubbo, but a few inches shorter than Tommy. He wore a dark purple cloak that came down to his elbows. A light gray, long-sleeved undershirt was under the cloak, a strap angled across his chest, most likely holding a weapon to his back, though it was hidden by the cloak. He had charcoal colored jeans that had few rips in them and were very dirty near the bottom, he also had black combat boots that came up to his shins. Multiple belts were held tight to his waist, hugging his hips snugly.

But the things that were most noticeable were the wings that were held high behind him, the beautifully vibrant wings being an exact replica of the small butterfly from before.

Tubbo then ran behind Purpled, the latter tensing a bit at the gesture, gripping the dagger.

Tubbo then gasped, Tommy running behind the other blonde teen as well. Tubbo pointed to the long black tail that swayed behind him, the tail was slim and had a dagger-shaped ending on it, almost like a demon tail, but the other two teens knew that the tail was that of an enderman hybrids.

“You’re part enderman?!” Tommy yelled, Purpled turning to the two boys. The boys then noticed the pointed ears sticking out from the shadow of the cloak. Bright violet eyes met two pairs of blue ones.

“Oh. My. Prime.” They both said at the same time.

< … >

“So, you’re a mind butterfly fairy, mixed with an enderman-elf gene?” The younger blonde said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yea, pretty much.” The dirty blonde responded, hanging upside-down from one of the tree’s many branches.

“Do you have any other friends..? Or family members?” the brunette asked, turning to the hybrid.

“Not that I know of, they killed my parents and I don’t have any siblings. But I don’t mind, I have Champ.” Said butterfly was currently sitting on Tommy’s head, the blonde sitting on one of the low-hanging branches, occasionally reaching down to poke one of the blonde’s eyes, earning them a few curses and a swat or two.

“The little prick won’t stop poking at my eyes” Tommy cursed, moving to pick the bug up by sliding a slender finger under them, causing them to wrap their legs around his finger. He then brought them out in front of him, where he blew some air and Champ let go, flying down to land on Tubbo’s head. Tommy smirked and stuck his tongue out at the butterfly.

“Can you talk to Champ?” Tubbo asked, antennae twitching as the butterfly touched them with their own.

“Yea, they can be really annoying at times…” Purpled turned to look at the butterfly, who simply turned away and sat on Tubbo’s shoulder, the one that wasn’t facing the latter.

“And you can talk to bee’s, correct?” Tubbo nodded.

“They are very funny to listen to.” He giggled as Champ poked at one of his cheeks, feeling the rough elven skin.

“I think that they like both of you.” Purpled smirked. Tommy then spoke up,

“Is flying fun?” the blonde turned to the eldest of the trio, the latter shrugged.

“Sometimes, but I prefer walking if I’m being honest, helps me build up stamina, ya’ know?” He then let his legs go, causing him to fall, earning a gasp from Tubbo and a shout from Tommy. But before he hit the ground, he closed his eyes and disappeared.

“What the fuck?!” Tommy yelled out, looking around.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he yelped and fell forward, and almost fell sideways off the branch, Purpled gripping his forearm gently being the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his side. The older blonde let out light snorts as a half-smirk, half-smile came onto his face, Tubbo was giggling and Tommy glared at the oldest of the group.

“You, stupid son of a—” the grip on his arm was lost and he fell, landing on the ground with a _thump,_ Tubbo then burst out laughing, his laughs and gasps for air filling the meadow.

Purpled bit the inside of his cheek, persistent to keep himself from laughing at the youngest, instead, he opened his wings and jumped down, wings slowing his fall so that he landed softly next to the other blonde.

“You’re an asshole.” The youngest stated, glaring at the hybrid,

“Yeah, I know.” The other responded, offering a hand, to which the other hesitantly took. The winged teen lifted the other, his face going to a more passive look.

“You guys should head home… it’s getting dark.” Purpled said, motioning to the sun that was hanging dangerously low in the sky.

Tubbo exchanged a look with Tommy, both of them nodding is sync before turning to Purpled—which secretly freaked Purpled out but he would never say that to their face—they both had smiles on their faces.

“We want you to come back with us” they said. Purpled tensed and his eyebrows furrowed a bit,

“What? N-no, I can’t, I don’t want to danger you guys—" The dirty blonde mentally cursed himself for letting his voice shake.

“Too bad!” Tubbo shouted, making Purpled flinch.

“Huh?” Purpled was generally confused and worried for these boys

“Our family would like you!” Tubbo shouted, Tommy haphazardly nodding along with Tubbo. The latter then grabbed Purpled’s hand, practically dragging him back to the house, Tommy following in tow. Champ was still sitting on Tubbo’s head.

‘ _C’mon bub! It’ll be fun_!’ Champ whispered, Purpled narrowed his eyes at them.

‘ _I hope you get eaten by a frog_ ’ Champ’s head recoiled a bit.

‘ _Rude…_ ’ Purpled only rolled his eyes, continuing to be dragged by Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Nonbinary DogChamp!! Or... ButterflyChamp? idk i just love Champ
> 
> Anyway, i love you all and make sure to drink water <3


	3. Lemonade and Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of the scents of all the people so far:
> 
> Tommy: Lemonade  
> Tubbo: Flowers and honey  
> Purpled: Lavender  
> Wilbur: Ink and old book pages  
> Technoblade: Strawberries  
> Phil: Coffee beans and biscuits
> 
> :D

Eventually they made it to the ‘Sleepy Bois’ Residence, as the two teens had called it, Tubbo and Tommy were out of breath, leaving Purpled standing there awkwardly as the two caught their breath.

“You’re sure they will let me stay here? I don’t want to intrude on anything; or put any pressure on anyone just because I’m an extra mouth to feed…” Purpled said, his tone of voice and posture seemingly relaxed, despite his anxiety.

“You’ll be—” he took a breath “fine.” Tubbo panted out, elbowing the former in the side.

“How the fuck are you not” a pant, “out of breath?” Tommy wheezed out. The other just shrugged.

After a moment, the two caught their breath, and knocked twice on the door before stepping inside. Purpled dropping his wings as low as they could go and lowering his head a bit as he hid behind the two teens.

“Phil! Wilbur! Techno! We’re home! And we have a surprise!” Tommy shouted, immediately three people came rushing out of a hallway. Stumbling over each other to get to the front, all three letting out sighs of relief when they saw both boys alive and healthy… and not carrying anything that could hurt them or anyone else.

“Oh, thank Prime,” the man in the striped hat said, all three of their bodies visibly relaxing, “I thought something bad was about to happen…” he let out a hearty laugh.

“What is this surprise?” the brunette asked, looking around the room.

Tommy and Tubbo turned around to see Purpled hiding behind Tommy, the dirty blonde tried to smile, but visibly faltered.

“Aww Tubbo, I like your new little friend,” the older brunette said, taking notice of the butterfly that sat atop Tubbo’s head.

“Yea, their name is…” Tubbo thought for a moment then turned to Purpled who was still hiding behind Tommy, “What is their name again?” Purpled’s eyes widened.

“Tubbo who are you talking to?” a monotone voice rang out and Tommy moved aside, exposing Purpled to the others. The teen took a step back, hands gripping the edge of his cloak.

“This is Purpled!” the two boys shouted at the same time, for a moment causing Purpled’s head to spin, before lowering his hood and waving at the others.

“Hi.” Was all he said before the man in the bucket hat spoke up.

“Hi Purpled, my name is Phil, this is Technoblade,” He pointed to the pig hybrid that stood with their hands behind their back, “and this is Wilbur.” He pointed to the elf with a guitar looped around his middle.

“Nice to meet you!” Wilbur spoke, a large smile on his face.

“Hey,” was all Techno said before they went back to inspecting every little detail about the stranger in their home, which Purpled couldn’t blame them, because he already did the same thing to the three new people in the room.

“What kind of elf hybrid are you?” The brunette elf asked, Purpled scratched the back of his neck and opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to it.

“The kid is actually half fae and half elven. And most likely half of something else that I can’t name.”

“I have the enderman elven gene, and the butterfly fairy gene as well.” The teen said, facing Techno.

“If you saw the tail you would’ve known.” Bright violet eyes met deep, rosy red ones. The pig hybrid was visibly taken aback by the color.

“I see…” they paused, and then slowly walked towards the teen, stopping a few steps in front of him,

“I like you.” The pig hybrid said, “You mind if I take a look at your wings?”

“Yea,” the dirty blonde said, lifting up his wings to where they sat comfortably, the tips of them almost going up to the roof.

“Holy shit” Phil laughed out, “How old are you?” he asked in bewilderment.

“I think I’m somewhere around 16 or 17, I don’t really know” he said, face flushed in embarrassment at not knowing his own age.

“Prime… your wings aren’t even fully grown yet,” Phil said, walking over to the boy. “I wonder how big they will get.” He reached out and lightly touched one of the wings. Purpled flinched and his whole body tensed.

“Oh, jeez. I’m sorry kid, I should’ve warned you, is it okay if I touch your wings?” Purpled’s shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath.

“Yeah… sorry, I’ve never had anyone but me touch my wings before.” Phil slowly lowered one of the wings, bringing it closer to his face, “Your wings are very healthy, there aren’t any rips or tears anywhere.”

“Yeah, well being part elven helps with that, it causes my wings to be more tough and allows you to handle them easily, while with other full fairies, they would have been crying on the floor or trying to gouge your eyes out.” Purpled laughed, his ears, though, drooped a little.

“You guys don’t plan on selling me or capturing or… anything else, right?” the teen’s voice suddenly turned serious, his wings falling downwards and resting on the floor, he turned to face Phil and Techno.

“What…? No kid, we would never do that, to anyone… hybrid or not.” Phil said.

Purpled narrowed his eyes, he scanned his face, hands, ears, feet, forehead, eyes- 

“There is no need to scan him.” Purpled met Techno’s eyes.

“I promise we won’t do anything to you but treat you as one of our own.” The pig said.

“Yeah! You’re like a brother to us!” Tubbo piped up.

“Why do you think that we would do such a thing?” Wilbur spoke, concern clear on his face. Purpled just shrugged.

“Because it has happened to me before.” Everyone stayed silent until they realized the hybrid wasn’t going to say anything else.

“Well, we aren’t like anyone else… okay?” Phil said to the teen, the latter let a small smile onto his face,

“Alright, but I won’t be a bother… right? Like I can provide too, do chores around the house and other things—” He was cut off by the older blonde.

“How about we figure out where you’re going to sleep first, it’s getting dark and we can figure all that out tomorrow, sound good?”

“He can sleep in my room!” Tubbo yelled excitedly. To which Techno shook their head

“There is no room in your room, he can have my bed and I can sleep on the couch.” The hybrid then shook his head,

“No, I can sleep on the couch—”

“No.” all five of them said in synch, successfully shutting the teen up.

Purpled stood awkwardly while the five discussed their living situation. Stress was building up in his head, Champ noticed this and flew over to him, resting on his head. It took him all of his strength to not just teleport out of there and go back to living deep into the forest, away from any civilization. Then they all turned to Purpled, the latter’s face twisting into one of confusion.

“It’s settled, you will be sleeping in Tommy’s bed.” Wilbur said happily.

“Where will Tommy be sleeping?”

“In Tubbo’s room.” Tommy said before turning to Tubbo and wrapping an arm around the brunette’s neck and messing his hair up, earning him a few giggles and protests from the other.

“Do you have any place where I can put my weapons and stuff?” the dirty blonde asked, motioning to his back.

“Yeah, you can just set them in my closet. There is an open space next to my weapons, I’ll show you.” The youngest said, motioning for Purpled to follow him. The latter obliging.

They walked into Tommy’s room. The walls were a light grey but had many bright posters and maps covering them, the bed was messily made, the crimson sheets tangled a bit, and his dresser was a bright red and had many knickknacks and figures on it. he had a small nightstand on the side of his bed that had a few water bottles and a small lamp. Tommy slipped his shoes off and walked toward his closet, opening it all the way and sliding his shoes into their spot, he then turned to Purpled.

“You can set your stuff right there and you can borrow some of my pajamas for tonight," Purpled nodded and slipped off his cloak, revealing his double-sided axe to the younger blonde, who’s eyes instantly widened.

“Holy shit! Where did you get that axe from? Its so cool!” Purpled smirked a bit,

“I stole it from someone when I was 8 or 9, they didn’t even realize it was missing until they got home.”

Purpled slipped the axe out of its strap and twirled it once in his hand before raising it to Tommy’s neck, the latter froze and let out a squeak of surprise, his hands flying up in a surrendering motion. Causing Purpled to let out a small laugh before flipping it around to where the handle was facing the other blonde, who took it gratefully.

“Dude this thing is so fucking cool, but it’s so heavy, how the hell do you carry this around with you all day?” curious blue eyes met proud purple ones.

“You get used to it after a while,” he responded, taking the axe back after Tommy handed it to him.

He then set it in the open corner of the closet, throwing the strap in there as well. He sighed, taking in the scent of fresh lemonade that emitted from the elf next to him, who was getting a pair of pajamas ready for the fae hybrid.

Tommy set the pair of clothes on the dresser and turned to Purpled.

“So, how long were you living on your own?” the fae turned to the elf.

“I was living in the forest for about a year or two, but before that I had a good friend that took care of me.” The younger blonde was taken aback at the genuine smile that fell onto the hybrid’s face. The latter’s face then fell back to a more neutral look before meeting Tommy’s eyes.

“Thank you… really… it means a lot.” Tommy’s shoulders tensed; the smell of lavender filled his nose.

“uh, yeah… it’s no problem… really!” Tommy let an uneasy smile onto his face before he reached out to grip Purpled’s shoulder. “I’m just glad that we could help.” The other started to feel fuzzy and his hands started to shake, his eyes started to burn.

Somebody really cared for him…


	4. Family, Soft Clicks and Soft Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled wakes up early enough to help Phil out with breakfast...
> 
> Basically some platonic fluff and cutesy half-cuddles :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all platonic and if u guys be weird about it i will stab u.   
> I have read a couple Omega-verse stories and i thought it would be a fun idea to add the scent aspect, clicking and purrs to the story... idk i thought it was cute :D

_He couldn’t breathe_

_He couldn’t move_

_He was trapped… but where?_

_And why can’t he move?_

_The burning in his chest crawled all the way down to his toes,_

_He needed to move_

_He needed to do something…_

_But he **couldn’t…**_

< … >

It was the next morning when he woke up, orange sunlight filtered into the room, making his wings have a slightly orange tint to them.

He didn’t hear any commotion going on around the house so he sat for a moment, debating what he should do.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that he was going to have to wait for Tommy and Tubbo to get up. He sat up with a groan, flapping his wings a little bit to get the blood back through them. He slowly stood up, careful to not make any noise and opened the door. He instantly knew which room was Tubbo’s because of the sweet honey scent that filled his nose. The fae cracked the door open and peeked inside. Tommy was flat on his back with his arms spread out, Tubbo laid on his side, their legs entangled. Purpled let a small smile on his face as he stepped back out of the room, closing the door. Suddenly the smell of freshly ground coffee assaulted his nose, almost making him sneeze. He turned to the eldest of the house who stood beside him.

“Good morning, Purpled.” The man whispered, a smile falling over his features.

“Good morning.” Purpled responded, in a tone just as quiet as the others.

Phil walked out into the kitchen, Purpled following him.

“So, do you always wake up this early? Or did you not sleep?” Purpled shrugged,

“I always wake up early, I don’t know why, I guess it is just for safety reasoning.” The teen said, picking up Champ off of his head, the butterfly had fallen asleep and was about to slip off. 

Phil hummed and turned to a cabinet and opened it. He grabbed a jar of sarlo berries and a loaf of brazen bread. He set them down on the counter and went to the fridge, opening it and grabbing some grander eggs.

“Wanna help me make breakfast kiddo?” Phil turned to him, a toaster in hand. Purpled tensed.

“All you have to do is put the brazen in the toaster and then take it out and spread the sarlo berry jam on there.” Purpled looked at the toaster then nodded.

“Sure, sounds fun.”

Purpled plugged the toaster in and popped two pieces of brazen in. Phil started heating up the stove, taking a pan out and laying it on the counter. Phil started to make small talk.

“So, where did you live before you stayed in the forest.” Phil made eye contact with the fae.

“I had a good friend; Ponk, he is a mind elf and he lives by the creek to the south. He was like a brother- no, he was more of a best friend. He was a ‘master of magic’ according to him.” Purpled scoffed but had a smirk on his face. “I lived with him for 3 years before I decided to go off on my own.”

Phil hummed and moved the pan onto the stove. Purpled flinched when the toast popped up out of the toaster, he took out a butter knife and scooped up some sarlo berry jam, spreading it on the brazen.

“Is there a reason that you decided to leave?” Phil questioned.

Purpled paused, thinking of the best way to explain how he felt.

“Uh, I guess I just didn’t want him to get hurt… because you know, I’m kinda wanted dead everywhere.” Purpled let out an empty laugh and popped two more brazen into the toaster. “I still visit him when I have time, but that’s like only once every 6 months.”

“Have you visited him recently?”

“Yea, a month or two ago. He was really happy to see me, figures since he’s taken care of me since he was 17.” The smile the teen gave was one that didn’t go unnoticed by the elder.

“Anyway, how long have you and your family been living here?” The fae asked, trying to move the subject away from him and his past life.

“Well we have been living in this house since Tommy was a toddler. So… 13 years? Yea, somewhere around there.” Purpled hummed and grabbed the freshly toasted brazen and started spreading the jam on it.

“Techno was only 8 and Will was 7. They were very chaotic. And if you haven’t noticed, which I’m sure you have, but Tubbo is adopted. We found him on the side of the main road back at our old home. Tommy was only 1 and Tubbo was a bit older.” Purpled looked up at the older.

“I thought so, he had a different build then the rest of you, I’m also guessing that Techno is adopted as well.” Phil sucked in a breath, then blew it out, letting a laugh fall from his lips.

“No one has ever noticed that before, everyone just thinks that they dyed their hair and wears contacts. You really are a vigilant kid.” Phil turned to Purpled after he set a cooked grander egg on a plate with two pieces of toasted brazen.

“Thanks, I guess it comes with the wings” the teen said, making the other blonde break into a fit of laughs. Purpled smiled and went back to fixing the toast for the others.

After a bit Purpled had smelt the strong scent of strawberries behind him, he turned around to be met with a tall pig hybrid looming over him. It freaked him out at first but huffed out a small laugh at the pig’s sleepy frame. Phil turned around and started to laugh as well, telling Techno to go sit at the table and wake up a bit. The latter just shook their head and stood still, waiting until Purpled turned around to lean against the latter’s shoulder, mumbling something about how the teen smelled good. The fae sighed and continued making breakfast, wrapping his tail around the pig’s midsection to make sure they don’t fall, and waving Phil off after the elder asked if he needed to move Techno to the table.

“Techno is quite the one for physical affection in the morning, unless it’s Will poking them in the arm.” Phil laughed, causing Techno to huff and shake their head.

Then the smell of old book pages faintly brushed the enderman hybrid’s senses over all the cooking. The brunette walked out and placed a hand on Phil’s shoulder, sleepily asking if the elder needed any help, to which he got a head shake and a pat on the head. Wilbur then leaned onto Techno’s back, adding more pressure to the surprisingly strong teen who was still applying jam to the brazen.

“Purpled, your scent is going to put me to sleep…” the brunette mumbled, causing the teen to let out a laugh.

“I think Techno is asleep already.” Purpled let out more of a comforting lavender scent, the smell mixing with the strawberry and old book scent of the other two, making it smell like a modern library in town center.

Ponk had always told Purpled that he loved his scent, the two always would nap together on the couch whenever Ponk was stressed or upset. Purpled basked in the mint smell of Ponk while the other was lulled to sleep by the teen’s lavender scent.

Wilbur had let out a few elven clicks and whispers of the old tongue, Phil had responded by clicking back and letting out more of his coffee scent. Techno had even started purring at some point.

Since Purpled never understood the clicks, being part elven didn’t help the fact that he couldn’t understand the tongue, he let out small ender chirps and purred.

Soon the two other teens were led out of their room by the aromas of all the others, both of them being lulled into a sense of calm.

Hearing the elven clicks and purrs were a rare thing in the Sleepy household, most of the time people being too busy to let out clicks or take naps together. Phil was the only one who would calm one of them with clicks or purrs whenever they were distressed.

“It has been a while since I’ve heard Techno purr like that…” the tall blonde mumbled, leaning onto Tubbo who was currently resting on Purpled’s other side that was closest to the counter.

Tubbo started to purr as well, instantly calmed by the scent of Purpled, the young brunette let out more of his honey and flowers scent, this created a domino effect onto Tommy who’s head now rested on Purpled’s shoulder blade, next to his wing. Tommy bathed in the scent of all the members of his house’s scent and let out his lemony smell as well.

Soon enough breakfast was made and ready, Phil calling to the others who were leaning on Purpled, waking them out of their euphoric state of calm. Tommy groaned and stood up, releasing Tubbo, though the brunette was upset to leave the fae’s side, whining as Tommy grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards the table. Wilbur lifted himself off of Techno, groaning and letting a smile come to his face before sitting down at the table, teasing Tommy about how calm he had been.

Finally, Techno shifted, moving their head down more so that their chin was resting on Purpled’s head, Champ had moved to the top of Phil’s head, resting peacefully. Phil laughed at his eldest’s form and clingy state, seemingly not wanting to be away from Purpled, who was sitting patiently, applying the jam to the last piece of toast.

It was only when Phil laid a hand on Techno’s shoulder did they move away from the teen, moving to sit at the table with everyone else.

Purpled walked over with the plate of sarlo berry toast in hand, setting it down in the middle of the table and taking a seat between Tubbo and Wilbur.

Phil walked over and handed everyone their plate of food; silverware included.

“Well, that’s one way to welcome you to the family.” Phil laughed out, everyone giggled and Purpled felt a tear prick his eye.

“Yea… family.” The blonde smiled a true, genuine smile. It seemed to light up the room, the whole house even.

He finally had an _actual family._


	5. Ride out the fear and learn something new...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three men travel the forest, only to be stopped by the snap of a twig...

The three men walked through the forest, taking in the beautiful scenery.

A decently tall man, adorned in a charcoal cloak with the occasional golden or orange thread woven into it, hung down to his waist. Brown cargo pants held apples and hung loosely off his legs, his dark turtleneck had a white t-shirt that hung over it, a flame emblem was embedded into it. Two large wings protruded behind him, the color of fire and ash, the ends of the wings were sharp and menacing. A white, scorched bandana was wrapped around his forehead, keeping his black-coffee-colored hair out of his face. He had tan skin and dark sapphire eyes that looked as if it led to the deep, mysterious parts of the ocean. A glowing sword hung from his belt. His ears were rounded.

Then the other was a man that held a smaller frame than the others. He had a soft blue cloak wrapped around his shoulders, a darker blue at the bottom that faded into a baby blue on the top. A light blue shirt with the error code, 404, it was outlined in red. He had slim-fit blue jeans and white glasses on his nose, effectively blocking out the sight of his face. A sharp, three-pronged trident held many enchantments as it was strapped to his back. His dark brown hair framed his soft cheeks. And a scarf the was loosely wrapped around his neck, the black fabric covered his mouth and the rest hung around his waist, moving slightly in the cool wind. He had on cool white high tops—a new version that was just released. Though this one had no beautiful fairy wings, but he held a pair of sharp ears.

The last man, a tall man with emerald green eyes and wings that have grown 4 feet above his head. A dull green cloak hung down around his waist, hiding the double-sided axe that lay cold underneath. His undershirt was tucked into his dark pants that came down to his shins. Tan boots wrapped tightly around his ankles. Closed vials hung from his belt, products of many hours of brewing and hardships of the nether. A porcelain white mask secured onto his face; dirty blonde hair peeked out from underneath the cloak. Fingerless gloves covered his calloused palms. His ears, though, were pointed. 

“Where even are we going?” the shortest man said, the scarf muffling it a bit.

“Yea… we have been walking for forever…” the ravenette said, turning to the blonde that walked ahead of them.

“Stop your whining, both of you. I know that there is… one of them out here.” The blonde sighed, and ripped his cloak off, handing it to the ravenette.

“I’m flying up ahead.”

“Dream… that’s dangerous… what if there are patrols out here?” the brunette walked up and placed a soft hand on the hybrid.

“Yea, what if we get caught again… remember what happened last time?” the blonde grimaced at the youngest’s words.

“Well, we’re not going to get caught again, okay?” the blonde’s voice had raised a bit, his tense shoulders holding tremendous amounts of worry. The youngest opened his mouth to speak but a snap of a twig had stopped him, instantly, all three of them had their weapons whipped out, pointed towards the noise.

“Come out! Now!” the blonde had yelled.

There was silence now, each of the three men had held their breath, then a voice.

…

The teen held his hand over his mouth, glancing towards the other two that sat near him.

The one with a red hoodie wrapped around his waist was in a similar situation as him, a hand over his mouth and hidden behind a few bushes. He sat on the ground with a hand hovering over the dagger in his pocket, a gift from the eldest of their household.

The oldest teen sat with his wings painfully low to the ground, his axe in his hand and the other holding him off the ground.

“Come out! Now!”

All of them flinched at the harsh tone. Then the youngest of them looked to the fae hybrid and whispered

“Stay here… Tubbo and I will confront them.” The mentioned brunette suddenly froze, the older blonde furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to most likely protest, but the brunette then spoke up.

“We’ll be fine we can’t have you getting caught…” Just then both of the boys stood up.

“Hello!” both boys yelled, startling the men.

The three men looked at each other then back to the teens.

“Who are you. State your business in these woods.” The man adorned in green said. Tommy furrowed his brow and glared at the men.

“Well excuse me dickhead. We live in these woods!” Tommy yelled at them. Tubbo then gasped and slapped Tommy in the arm.

“You idiot! Don’t tell them where we live! They could be bandits or some shit?! Or they could be hybrid hunters! Then we’re all dead!?”

“You stupid son of a bitch Tubbo! What if they are?? Then you just told them we have a hybrid!!?”

Just then the three men interrupted.

“Wait. You have a hybrid?”

Tommy and Tubbo turned to each other and put on bright smiles.

“No…” they said, exaggerating the ‘o’. Just then the three men stepped forward.

“Purpled run!” Tommy yelled, pulling the dagger out, Tubbo pulling out his large stick that was surprisingly strong—Tommy learned that when he told Tubbo to whack him with it, he was out cold for 20 minutes. Just then, the men looked up to see two beautiful electric purple wings ascending into the trees.

Tommy and Tubbo then decided that it would be best to run, knowing that these men could overpower them with the swing of an axe. They then ran in the opposite way of the house and diagonal to the way Purpled went.

“Hey!” Tommy looked back to see two chasing after him and Tubbo, the other took off after Purpled.

Just then he felt a hand in his own and he was yanked to the side, a yelp left his mouth. He looked up to see the tree-line fading out.

“Tubbo what are you doing?! They will be able to catch us!” The blonde said in a panic.

“Don’t worry! We will be fine, we’re just leading these two away from-“

Suddenly, the elven man was standing in front of them. His trident was pointed in front of him, forcing the two boys to stop. The forest around being too thick to run to the sides. Both of them skidded to a stop, gripping each other’s hand in fear. A thump was heard behind them, the fae with sharp orange wings landed behind them. His sword in hand, the blade seemingly yearning for blood.

They were trapped.

…

He flapped his wings, helping him hop from branch to branch through the trees. He needed to get away, he needed to _fly_. But truth be told…

He _couldn’t_ fly…

He was never taught to; he had never _needed_ to fly before. All those times he was trapped, beaten, and starved. He never learned to fly.

Now he kinda wished he knew.

He looked behind him for a second… there was nobody? He stopped for a moment, looking around.

Had it really been that easy to get away? He let out a breath and brought a hand to his forehead, fixing his amulet. Then a rustle of the leaves on a tree near him, he turned, but it was too late.

Violet eyes met small black ones carved into porcelain. The man held an axe in one of his hands, the other was out to hold his balance on the branch. His bright green wings were protruded, ready to lift off at any moment. His cloak covered his ears, though the teen guessed that they were round.

“Look kid, I’m not going to hurt you…” Purpled snorted, pulling out his own axe.

“Pfft, I’ve heard that one before, you hunters are so original.” The teen took a step back, stance showing that he was ready to fight.

“Hunters? Wait a minute…” the mask tilted then a small gasp was heard.

“I knew it.” Said the man, though the blonde teen was too worried to notice. He took another step back as the man took one forward. Getting dangerously close to the edge of the branch. He looked down, seeing how far down it was, he blew out a breath and took another step back, a smirk coming across his face. The other figure’s shoulders tensed and put his hand up.

“Wait!” was all the teenager heard before putting two fingers to his head, flicking them back out towards the man, a salute, before falling back.

Rushing air surrounded him, the coolness flowing through the fabric of his undershirt. He bolted his eyes shut, focusing on the path he saw Tommy and Tubbo take. Then, he landed solidly on his feet, though stumbling a bit at the sudden change in gravity. He sheathed his axe and took off on the path.

He crouched down at the sound of voices. The grass and dead leaves barely making a sound. He saw the other two on the ground, tied together, backs touching. The other two men were standing near them, conversing quietly whilst still keeping an eye on the two teens.

Purpled tried to read the two people’s lips, but the scarf covering the shorter one’s mouth was making it quite difficult. Though the things he could catch were something about a hybrid, another, and something about a dream. The fae stood with his hand on his hip, hovering dangerously close to where his sword was sheathed. The other had one hand around a sharp trident in the ground. The dirty blonde wondered if they were actually part siren.

But suddenly footsteps were heard from the side, the ravenette unsheathed his sword and the brunette lifted his trident out of the ground. Then the man from before stepped out of the tree-line, both men put their weapons down at the sight of their comrade.

They started talking normally instead of hushed whispers, Purpled could hear it this time.

“Did you catch the other one?” the brunette asked.

“No, but I found out their species.” The ravenette perked up at that.

“What do you mean? They were a fae?” The brunette punched him in the arm,

“You didn’t see their ears, idiot.” The other just huffed and turned back to the tallest of the group.

“They were half elven, half fae, butterfly fae to be exact, and I think that they were part enderman, but I can’t be too sure.” The other’s shoulders slumped, their mouths hanging open.

“Seriously?! What happened? Did you let them get away?” the other fae sighed and shook his head.

“They teleported away before I could tell them that I was a hybrid too.”

Purpled’s eyes widened along with Tommy’s and Tubbo’s

“You’re a hybrid???” the two on the ground exclaimed. The three men turned to the teens.

The supposed hybrid hummed in approval, moving his hood down to show his pointed ears.

“Holy shit! So, you guys aren’t hunters!?” the brunette exclaimed.

“No, in fact, we kill any hunters we see.”

“Wait a minute… where’s Purpled?” Tubbo questioned, looking around. Tommy also perked up at this. The hybrid had mumbled something and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You _stupid_ green son of a bitch, what did you do with him!” Tommy yelled, trying to wriggle his way out of the rope binds that held he and Tubbo together.

“Relax _child_ , he teleported away from me as soon as I got close to him, gave me a cocky little salute to go with it…” The man mumbled the last part, but everyone heard it. Instantly the four in the open bust out laughing, the orange-winged fae clapping a shoulder onto the other hybrid to stay standing, his legs threatening to give out with how hard he was laughing.

Just then Purpled stood up, a smirk on his face, and stepped out of his cover. His cloak draped over his head, though his ears were still visible. Everyone’s laughter had died down at the notice of the teen.

“Purpled!” the other two shouted out, causing Purpled’s head to spin for a moment.

The teen rubbed his earlobe and looked from the other teens to the three men. The brunette still had his hand on the trident, but the other two seemed intrigued, their weapons put away.

“Hello, my name is Dream,” the man adorned in green said, “this is George, and—" “I’m Sapnap!” the ravenette interrupted, a bright smile on his face. George sighed and punched the fae in the arm, earning him a whine and a ‘Georgie!’

“I’m Purpled, as you may have noticed…” the hybrid said, turning to the two on the ground, a pointed glare on his face. The two sent each other worried glances at the intensity of the older teen before giving sheepish smiles and turning to the older men.

“I’m Tubbo,”

“I’m Big Man TommyInnit!” Tommy yelled, earning a mumble from Tubbo, something along the lines of, ‘if I weren’t in these binds I would slap you.’

“So… are you going to let us out?” the brunette asked, trying to look over his shoulder at the men.

“Yea, I’m sick of sitting on this ground” Tommy huffed out.

George then walked over, trident in hand, and with the flick of a wrist, the rope was cut, and the two boys were free. Both of them stood up, stretching their legs and walking over to Purpled’s side.

“So, what are you guys doing in these woods?” the purple-eyed teen asked, gaze fixated on the mask of the other hybrid.

“Well, we were visiting a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Dream Team,  
> Here are the newcomers scents!
> 
> Dream: Cedar wood and apples  
> Sapnap: Cinnamon and sugar  
> George: Birthday cake and vanilla


	6. "An old friend?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend, some memories, and a little bit in between

“You were visiting a friend…?” the fae hybrid repeated, eyeing the men in front of him.

“Yes, an elf that lives in these woods.” The other hybrid says, and Purpled could hear the truth in his voice.

Purpled stepped forward and he took in the scent of the man in front of him. The smell of cedar wood and freshly picked apples drifted to his senses, then he froze, a fresh scent of mint struck him. The smell was one that was unmistakable to the teen.

“Y-you know Ponk?” Purpled fumbled with his words, he didn’t know what to feel… happiness? Anger? Sadness?

“Uh, yea, he has been our friend for years… do you know him?” George spoke, confusion lacing his voice.

“He raised me, actually, since I was 13…” The three men’s shoulders tensed, and they all turned to look at each other. Tubbo and Tommy gave looks of sympathy towards the older blonde.

“Wait, so _you_ were the kid that he was always with when we came over?” the fae spoke up, his face twisted into one of realization. “So that’s why he never told us about you!” Purpled looked at the fae, his piercing, violet eyes met deep, sapphire blue ones. Sapnap felt weighed down by the intensity of the stare. Dream then stepped forward, and Purpled broke the gaze he had on the ravenette.

“I—” Dream started,

“What did he tell you about me…?” Purpled interrupted, “And, how come I’ve never saw you before?”

Dream said nothing for a moment, deciding that he didn’t know the answers to the questions that the teen spoke. Then Tubbo spoke up.

“Why don’t you go ask him yourself?” Purpled turned to Tubbo, his expression unreadable.

“Yea! We can all go!” the youngest blonde piped up. George shrugged and walked up to Dream,

“Maybe the kid’s right, we could all go and find out the truth.” Dream turned to the brunette and nodded.

“Alright then, lets go,” the butterfly hybrid’s frame was stiff, but he nodded.

“How about Sapnap, Purpled, and I fly ahead to look for guards and the elves can walk through the forest.” As soon as the words left his mouth, both George and Purpled said no at the same time.

“I would rather stay on the ground if that’s okay…” Purpled said, gaze shifted to look at the ground.

“I don’t wanna be stuck down here with those two.” George said, Tubbo and Tommy looking offended.

Dream sighed and Sapnap started laughing,

“Okay… well then I guess me and Sapnap can scout ahead and Purpled can stay down on the ground and make sure George doesn’t get too annoyed.” Purpled nodded and George’s shoulders slumped, upset that he was still stuck with _children._

Dream and Sapnap took off, launching themselves into the air wit the powerful flap of their wings. Purpled’s expression remained neutral but he was full of sadness and self-loathing as he watched them take off. George watched the teen, seeing right through his mask of toughness, but he just turned to start walking. Tommy and Tubbo sprung up a conversation with the other elf who just sighed and waved them off at most questions.

George then turned to Purpled.

“So, why didn’t you want to fly up ahead?” Purpled’s face went pale but he shrugged,

“I didn’t feel like flying today, takes up a lot of energy ya know…” Purpled brought his hands behind his back and started picking at them, a bad nervous habit he has.

George could tell he was lying, but he didn’t say anything, just nodding and turning back to the two boys who also just shrugged and continued to pester George.

Purpled let out a breath, closing his eyes for a moment to try and relax, but his anxiety started to bubble up again, he tried to focus on just the sound of his feet walking on the forest floor.

[…]

_The room was dark and cold,_

_He wasn’t crying…_

_He hated crying…_

_His tears were too wet and warm, and they made his face itchy, so he just…_

_Didn’t._

_The horrifying sound of the metal clanking was heard before a familiar voice rang out._

_“Get subject 102-M, he tried to run away yesterday afternoon.” The young boy crawled into the corner of the cell, making himself as small as he could be, though he knew it wasn’t enough to keep them from grabbing him. A man dressed in a white lab coat came up to the door of the cell and unlocked it. He stepped into the room and crouched down to the boy’s level. He spoke in a sickly-sweet tone to the 6-year-old_

_“Hey, buddy. I just came in here to check on you, okay?” The purple-eyed boy’s eyes widened; this person wasn’t trying to grab him…would they hurt him? No… they are nice… right?_

_Slowly, the boy crawled forward and into the lighter part of the cell, closer to the person in the coat. The person held out a hand, edging the boy closer. Once the boy took the person’s hand, the person let a smile fall onto his face, the smile made the boy’s eyes widen and his ears drop, a terrified expression came over his face, for the mans smile was not one of happiness and nice, but one of harsh intent and evil._

_The man gripped his hand hard, making the kid cry out in pain before the man stood up and dragged the kid out of his cell, leading him to the room with the red doorframe. The kid screamed and yelled and tried to make the man let go of him, but he didn’t…_

_The door with the red doorframe was embedded into the boys mind,_

_Even at such an early age._

_He didn’t cry,_

_He was strong…_

_But the things behind that door made his face fill with tears and him scream out in pain._

[…]

He was brought out of his head by two thumps that landed behind him, he ripped his axe out of it’s holster and swung around. The axe was held right at Sapnap’s neck, the cool metal resting against his jugular. The male was frozen with his hands in the air. Purpled’s eyes held tremendous amounts of fury and worry and the teen’s breathing was labored.

“Hey, dude, it’s just me, calm down…” Sapnap said slowly and Purpled’s face softened. Dream lifted the axe away from the ravenette’s neck, the teen bringing it back to its holster on his back, the smell of cinnamon and apples filled his nose. He figured the two males had let out more of their scent to calm him.

“Did you see anything while you were up there?” a heavy elven accent spoke. Tommy walked up and placed a hand on Purpled’s back while turning to Dream and Sapnap. Purpled looked at the elf, but Tommy didn’t turn to him, only letting out his lemony scent.

“No, thankfully I think that all the patrols avoid this part of the forest. That’s probably why Ponk chose to live in this part.” Purpled nodded, remembering how Ponk never took him outside of the small area that surrounded their home.

“How long do you think it will take for us to get there?” Tubbo asked.

“We should get there in another 15 minutes, maybe less.” Dream responded, starting walking ahead and patting Tubbo’s head on the way by, earning him a giggle and an elven chirp. Everyone followed the hybrid down the path.

Nervousness bubbled up in Purpled’s chest, he yearned to just run away at that moment. He didn’t know why Ponk had hid him from the elf’s friends. His hands came to both his forearms, his undershirt felt like it was pricking him with tiny little needles everywhere, he _hated_ it. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his fast-beating heart.

He remembered the exact day that he had escaped the torturous building that bound his wings and tied his feet. The exact day that he had run into a traveler that lived by their lonesome. The traveler had taken them in and brought them back to their home, fed them and nursed him back to full health. The man then settling down with the boy, both of them living as well as they could.

Purpled was brought out of his thoughts by the faint scent of mint that tickled his nose. His head snapped up and he saw a familiar creek that if you followed, led straight to his childhood best friend. All the people around the teen watched as he bolted forward, rushing past them to get to the person who raised him. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other and shrugged, happy that their friend was happy.

Then Sapnap spoke up.

“Why didn’t he just fly, you would think that flying would be faster than running, plus it saves energy.” The ravenette questioned, turning to Dream and George.

“Huh… now that you mention it, it is kind of weird.” The older blonde said. Tommy then piped up from behind them.

“He said that he runs to build up stamina, he wants to prove that all fae aren’t really ‘weak’.” Sapnap then laughed at that.

“Well I am a perfect example of that, I may be a fairy but I’m tough as hell.” George just sighed and rolled his eyes behind the glasses. Dream let out a wheeze and patted Sapnap’s back.

“Well, he did say that he didn’t want to fly ahead with you guys…so… what if he is afraid of heights?” Tubbo questioned, eyebrows furrowed and a hand on his chin. “I mean, _I_ wouldn’t want to fly if I were afraid of heights.” Everyone turned to the elven boy before looking at each other.

“The kid does have a point.” This time, George was the one to speak up.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter as long as he’s happy.” Tommy mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Yea! That’s all we really want.” Tubbo said, a smile on his face.

“How long have you known him? I mean, you guys seem to be attached at the hip.” The ravenette asked.

“About… five days per se.” Tubbo tapped a foot on the ground.

All of them stood still, silence consuming them. A cool breeze swept the land, ruffling all the boys hair. The forest seemed to quiet.

“Five? And-and you guys trust him like a brother?” the sapphire-eyed boy spoke, question and worry in his eyes.

“Yea…” the blonde elf paused before his face forming into a scowl, “got a problem with it bitch?”

Tommy’s words seemed to bring the forest back to life. Dream had let out a laugh, George was stifling one, if the back of his hand being held close to his mouth was anything to go by, and Sapnap’s face fell into one of a confused-yet-offended one. Tubbo smiled and patted Tommy’s back.

“C’mon guys, lets catch up to him.” The young brunette said, stepping forward in a stride.

The rest turned to him and started to follow the elf, their steps causing the fallen leaves of the forest to crunch under their feet. A smile spread across each of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and shit, warms my small little heart lmao, make sure to drink some water.  
> (Also we may get some angst here in the next few chapters :]


	7. Author's Note (eeek im sorry!!)

Heyy guys, I'm taking a small break from this book and mostly focusing on my mental health (and stupid school work T_T I am too lazy for that shit) but I have been super duper busy and I'm really sorry!! I unfortunetly suffer with ADHD, depression, anxiety, insomnia and a sensory processing disorder and all those kind of bounce off each other and cause me to have mental breakdowns. Fun, right?. BUT, updates should be coming back in a week or so, hopefully sooner if I'm being honest. But i will be updating another book that i'm writing, "You're Just Like Everyone Else" it's a Purpled-centric fic about how he was hired to kill Puffy /rp. 

Anyway i hope you guys are doing good, make sure to drink some water and eat a good meal today, take a nap, SOMETHING.   
I love you all and thank you for the support!!! <3 I couldn't thank you enough, seriously, you guys mean the world to me. :,D


End file.
